A Young One
by IslaMoonpie
Summary: "Dusk and Dawn need someone to rule..." Karissa is someone who the demigods would never think existed. A new cabin had been at camp for a few months and the gods wont say anything about it. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Takes place after the 2nd war.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV:**

A woman in a long cloak opened her door to do business in the village. She lived quite a bit away but none too far. She closed the door behind her and went to button up the cloak. After that she threw on the hood and started to walk down her houses steps. The cloak was white and barely touched the floor. The material was fine silk and the hood cover her face in its shadow. In the misty fog of the early morning she could make out a crate with an open top. She gingerly looked inside to find a sleeping infant! She pondered for a second on what to do then she gently reached in and picked up the infant and held it close to her chest underneath her cloak and went down to the village.

When she got there a guard was on duty. In the mist she could barely make out his feature but realized who it was. A guard she knew well. He saw her and bowed while the woman just nodded her head. "I am sorry for you to seem me like this M'lady. In both mind and body, I'm not all here" The man said, in a soft voice not to wake the rest of village in this hour.

"Do not worry, guard."

the woman replied, her voice soft like a feather and sweet like honey. "Easy for you to say, that arrow did not only pierce thy flesh, but my pride…" He trailed off and surveyed the grown girl in front of her "What is that you're holding, M'lady?" He picked up again. "What's what?" she replied her voice tense but still keeping a soft complexion.

"...Since when do you have a baby?" She frowned. "Since this early morning. She was left at my door."

"Left have your door? By the twelve, is she hurt? Is she hungry?" His voice rising in surprise. "Who will take care of her?" The woman thought thoughtfully for a time and made up her mind.

"Me...I'm going to keep her" The woman's voice grew softer and the tense left her. She took out the child from underneath her cloak. It wasn't hard to miss something was under the cloth. The guard looked about to argue but instead said, "You'd raise this child on your own? My goodness, are you sure? A child is a lot of responsibility and you have duties here and at your house."

"I'm sure"

"I will help you raise her. When you are needed elsewhere I will care for her. She's kinda cute, you know? Reminds me of someone. But…" he pursed his lips "what about your husband?" Oh, her husband. Her dear, dear husband. He was always going off with other women. After making an oath to never have children again to her sister and her step-daughters, she didn't have any children and wanted a new baby for a while.. She made a disgusted face then regained her composure. "I'm sure I can convince my husband," she nodded "I'm off to my house, I wanted to just take morning walk. Goodbye, Guard!"

"Goodbye M'lady, Goddess."

After going back to her "house", she ZIPPED to her real home. Olympus. She breathed in the sweet air and in one hand she held the baby in one arm and the other she took off her cloak. Her dark brown hair down fell down her shoulders. She wore a elegant simple long white dress that stopped at her ankles. On her feet were golden sandals and she had golden bracelets, a necklace and a tiny crown upon her head. A silver rope laced along her torso. By now everyone could see her face. Natural beauty shone from every direction you look at her. Well of course. Why wouldn't the queen of the gods not be beautiful? Yes this woman is Hera, Queen of the Gods. Her husband is Zeus, King of the Gods. And this lovely child in her hands will be Princess of Gods. She will have her way no matter what.

*-=[ ]=-*-=[ **Page break** ]=-*-=[ ]=-*

Hera looked down at the child and repositioned it. It had finally awoken and stared up at her with big eyes. The infant's eyes were sky blue at the edges and slowly turned into a golden colour towards the pupil. It was very beautiful if you asked the goddess. She smiled the slightest smile, leaned down and kissed the baby girl on the forehead and sauntered her way to the Throne room. Alls the gods were there having their arguments. She started walking in and soon the arguments disappeared gradually and she sat in her throne besides Zeus. By the time Hera sat down the whole room was silent, all gazes on her. "What?" she asked innocently. All at once everyone started to form sentences but that didn't go well it kinda went something like this:

"Well...umm...child, hands…"

Hera sighed and said in a loud, commanding voice, "If you're wondering about the child, I am keeping her and will raise her here on Olympus. No questions needed." That got everyone's attention. Zeus spoke this time "What is the meaning of this?"

"Well," she said "I was on earth and when I stepped out of my temple this beautiful baby girl-" she was interrupted by a scoff and she scowled "-and I wish to keep her, and make her into a goddess." Athena yelled out, in outrage "But why would anybody leave a child in front of your temple, let alone you keeping it and making IT a goddess."

Her sighed irritated "I'm the goddess of childbirth so obviously who ever put her there had a reason, plus she's cute and I see potential," She took a breath and said dangerously calm, her happiness she once had was gone "And you will not question my reasoning, Athena" Nobody said anything for a while and Zeus was having a mental fit in his seat next to his wife. Everybody stared at him waiting for an answer. "Fine" he grumbled and a Hera smiled so wide and squealed. Yes, squealed. She got up and walked briskly towards her palace to make a nursery, a smile is broad on her face and everybody stared after her as she walked away. They were surprised she was actually smiling. Let alone squealing. "Meeting dismissed" Zeus said regaining his voice and poofed away.

 **Hey guys! So this is a return and new revised idea of my other story I wrote. I didn't really feel like it was going where I would like to so I deleted it and here is a new one! It will mostly remain on Olympus for a few chapters :3 Thanks for reading! ~ Isla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hera's Pov:**

i was so excited. I rushed off out of the throne room and quickly decided her name shall be Karissa, Greek for love and grace.

I walked into a empty room and started to design it. It was next to Zeus's and mine so easy access. It was white marble like the rest of her palace. In courtesy of her eyes, I started with a golden dresser with a attached mirror, with white handles. Since she was still a baby, I would have the crib in here but have the bed all ready for when she was older. I poofed in a queen bed that has white curls going up the wall. The covers are a pastel blue and gold that swirls up from the bottom. A bathroom was already attached so all I did was put soap, toothbrush etc. for when she was older. All during the decorating i was wondering why Zeus had been so easy to convince to let the child stay. Normally, if i said something about Zeus and his lovers, we would yell, argue and stomp out of the room. That's usually things go about us but him, agreeing with me? What the Hades was going on? I was so deep in thought standing beside the bed, I didn't notice the door open and close. Soon I felt a warm, calloused hand on my shoulder. "What do you want?" I ask, my voice barely shaking but still. "Name of the child?" Came a gruff voice.

I turn around shaking, tears forming in my eyes. I don't dare anyone see me like this but today I just need to cry for some reason. I look up to see Zeus standing in front of me, his eyes seem caring for once in a while. In a millennia or 2. I start fumbling my words and he embraces me, which i feel so uncomfortable in, and repeats the question. "Karissa" I finally manage. He pulls away and looks in my eyes "Love and Grace? A perfect name" he strides out the room leaving me completely confused on his actions. Either Hecate cursed him or Aphrodite made him drink a portion of some sort.

 **Hey guys, sorry for it being so short, I really was having trouble since I did most of the 'finding the child' part and I have way more ideas I can choose from. I feel like it isn't really all that XD ~ Isla**


End file.
